


A Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Valkyrie

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [42]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After a wild evening, Peter has a wild morning with Brunnhilde. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on February 19th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Brunnhilde
Series: A Sticky Situation [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 19th, 2017 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

Spidey Does Valkyrie(Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut featuring Brunnhilde/Valkyrie(Comics Version)) 

  
A buzzing sensation spread through the mind of Spider-Man, Peter Parker, along with the telltale sensation of a hangover. He just barely remembered the previous night, teaming with Thor against the Sinister Six, as Doctor Octopus somehow got his hands on a very powerful Asgardian artifact which he used to power a doomsday machine.

And there was the afterparty, and Peter recalled that, the drinks were flooring. Thor never really knew the meaning of the word “limit.” And Peter realized, someone had been in his bed, clinging against him. Her hands clutched against Peter’s crotch which was sticky after the events of last night and not because a web shooter exploded in his lap.

“Oooh,” Peter said. “Never drinking with Asgardians again.”

“But, you were so much fun,” the amused voice said in his ear.

The amused voice belonged to a gorgeous buxom blonde woman who crawled over his body. Peter’s addled brain put the pieces together. Her state of undress, allowing the sheets to fall down and bare her body, without any shame, gave a hint of what the two of them did last night.

“And you were fun, over and over again.”

Brunnhilde, or Valkyrie as she had been well known, well the two had slept together.

“I took….”

“No,” Valkyrie said with a smile. “No man could take advantage of me...and any woman...would have a hard time taking advantage of you. What we had last night, was mutual.”

Valkyrie straddled Spider-Man’s body. Oh the curves on this woman, it made him weak in the knees, and made something other than his spider sense tingle. Valkyrie leaned down, kissing Spider-Man several times over. She reached that one destination, locking onto his eyes when pressing down onto him.

“And what we’re going to get up to this morning, it’s going to be mutual as well,” she said.

Peter’s hands lifted off of the bed. He had every intention to push Valkyrie off of him, but unfortunately, his hands found her breasts. So soft, surprisingly so, as they were round in his hands. The buxom blonde woman writhing against him, grinding her perfect ass over his balls, as they throbbed a little bit.

“Guess, we’re doing this again,” Peter said.

“Well, we only have foggy memories after last night,” Valkyrie said. “Given all we’ve been through after last night...wouldn’t you agree we should have something...physical, that we can share?”

Peter agreed, one hundred percent of the way. Valkyrie pressed her warm groin down onto Spider-Man, spearing him inside of her. The minute Peter entered her tight pussy, any attempts to protest this had been defeated. Her inner walls practically owned Peter’s cock and she rocked up and down.

Valkyrie, smiled, having been the one to tame the Spider-Man. Sif had her eye on him, but a well-timed distraction allowed Brunnhilde to jump the line and claim her prize.

And quite the prize as well. This well-hung man pressed against her body, and filled her up. Valkyrie had no idea they were built like this on Midgard, but she supposed that he would be the exception, rather than the rule.

“Do you regret us being together?” Valkyrie asked.

“No,” Peter groaned.

“Good, I don’t either.”

Peter sat up on the bed, and Valkyrie cradled the back of his head, pushing Peter down into her bust. Those two breasts, firm and juicy, pushed deep into Peter’s face, allowing him to suck them hard. Valkyrie, lightly digging her nails down onto the back of his head, breathed in and breathed out.

“Deeper,” she encouraged the young man. “Don’t give up on this yet….take my breasts however you want...they are yours.”

Peter worked her breasts, using them as toys for his own self gratification. Not that Valkyrie minded. She encouraged Spider-Man’s explorations, his fingers working against her nipples so hard. Peter speared inside of her body as well, and could feel the tightening against his loins.

He dialed back just a little bit, deciding to switch his focus to Valkyrie’s ass. If there was something that Peter was a sucker for, was someone with a nice ass, and Valkyrie had a pretty nice ass. His fingers worked deep into her rear end, fondling her very lightly. Valkyrie continued to moan in his ear.

“Make me cum all over you, Spider.”

Peter sped up the motions of his hips. The inside of her walls, tight, and warm, massaged his entire length. She hugged him deep inside of her, tightening into her. The thought of spilling his seed inside of such a fine woman most certainly caught Peter’s interests. And the increased moans coming from Valkyrie only spurred him along.

Fire spread through the loins of both parties. Valkyrie buried down onto her man’s body, speeding up.

“I want to see your ass as I fuck you.”

“Mmm...I think that can be arranged.”

Valkyrie pulled away from Peter and got on all fours, facing the wall. A large mirror, conveniently so, hung on the wall. Spider-Man climbed behind Valkyrie and touched her body all over. He focused on her ass, which stuck out, and demanded attention. Peter tested the waters by spanking her firm ass.

When Brunnhilde cried out in pleasure, Peter spanked her again several times. The strong and powerful Asgardian Warrior was getting off at being spanked. The reflection of her sexy face in the mirror, contorting with pleasure in every spank, sped Peter’s hands up. He spanked her ass extremely hard, until red marks appeared on it.

“Are you going to fuck me again?”

Peter decided to tease Brunnhilde by rubbing his erection against her sexy back and then against her ass. The woman’s pussy, begged to be fucked, and Peter buried himself into it, causing her to rip into the bed.

Now he rode her from behind, and Brunnhilde tightened around Peter, groaning in pleasure. The Asgardian loved a good romp in the sheets and Spider-Man gave her more than anything. His hands moved against her body, like a raging inferno. The breathing increased the as Spider-Man worked his way down her body.

Her swaying breasts, bouncing ass, and just overall lovely body fueled Spider-Man’s lust. While he only had hazed memories of the night before, Spider-Man would remember this for some time. He ground up against her, rubbing his head against Valkyrie’s womb. He gave it a kiss, pumping deep inside of her.

“Just let it play out, Spider!” Valkyrie cried out.

Spider-Man rode Valkyrie into the bed. The hot nature of their bodies just grinding together, sparked a fire through their bodies. Peter plowed deep inside of her body, rocking her. His balls tingled, the first hints of an explosion about ready to follow. He grabbed Valkyrie around the hips and plowed her down into the bed, so hard.

Almost there, almost there, Spider-Man could ride her pretty much all night long. Valkyrie rubbed her wet pussy against Spider-Man’s balls, guiding him almost directly inside of her body. She wanted every single last drop to spurt inside of her body, like a geyser. Coating her insides, completely with his spunk.

One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts, in succession, with Peter practically burying himself deep into Valkyrie’s warm body. Her tightening pussy closed around his body.

She came, hard and rapidly, squeezing down onto Peter’s nearly spent organ.

“It’s my turn.”

That grunt caused Valkyrie to bask in excitement. Last night, slightly hazed memories of Peter pumping load after load into her body registered. And his stamina showed he had enough in the tank for the morning. Peter picked up the pace, driving deeper inside of her body, before finally breaking.

Peter finished inside of the lovely Asgardian, and not for the first time. Although, it was the first time he remembered with absolute and precise clarity.

Pulling out of Valkyrie, Peter left her to flop on the bed, breathing in and out for a minute. And then she rose up, looking over her shoulder. She launched herself at Peter, their bodies pressing together. Those breasts digging into Peter’s chest, causing him to let out a surprise of breath.

Brunnhilde pinned Peter’s growing erection between their bodies. And ground up against him again and again, until Peter’s loins felt like they had been set on fire.

“I knew you would be just as strong this morning as you were last night,” Brunnhilde said. “And I’m...ready for more.”

She shoved Peter down onto the bed and mounted him, before riding him reverse cowgirl style. The buxom blonde warrior bouncing up and down and milking Peter would make his morning memorable to say the least.

Spider-Man and Valkyrie enjoyed each other’s bodies throughout the morning, day, and evening, and for as long as they wanted. Perhaps, they might have been overdoing it, but with their bodies screaming with pleasure, who was to say?


End file.
